neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Ram/4 Goddesses Online
A Goddess Candidate of Lowee, and Blanc's younger sister. She is Rom's younger twin sister. Her personality is lively and rambunctious, and she's often seen leading her bashful sister, Rom. Normally, she acts rudely to just about everyone, but she's promised Blanc to behave in this online game. She managed to create a 4 Goddesses Online account on her own intuition, despite having some trouble with the difficult words. She has chosen the Ninja class. Her playing style is suited for mid-ranged attacks as she utilizes her ninjutsu skills and melee attacks in order to break the enemy quickly.http://ideafintl.com/cyberdimension/chara/?page=9 Profile Appearance Ram has retains her child-like figure. She, like her sister Rom has also replaced their muffin hat with a ribbon. Her ribbon is red and ties her hair in a ponytail. Ram wears a silky purple neck scarf that transitions to red at the edges held with a five petal yellow flower pin. She wears a sleeveless red kimono held with a brown obi and string. Underneath which are bandages. She wears shorts that have diamond holes in them. On her arms are red and dark brown finger-less gloves. Near her right glove is a frog accessory. Her kimino and ribbon is decorated with yellow shurikens patterns and has dark brown outlines at the edges. Her footwear is a mix of flips and boots in matching the rest of her outfit. On her right leg are bandages which seems to serve as a sock. Personality Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online |-|Main Story= |-|Sub Events= Gameplay Ram is a character, whose combat role is that of a jack of all trades. She can fight in all ranges well, with her basic attack chain being slashes that end in throwing a shuriken that hits multiple times. Most of her skills can hit close range and mid-range. She has weak spells that can hit long range. The problem with Ram is her lack of specialty. She will be passed up by any character that is good in one type of fighting style. Ram does not have the tankiness to last long in the close range, nor the damage to compete with Nepgear and Uni in the long range, unless the player is particularly good at perfect blocking as her counter is throwing shuriken which does have a high DPS. Equipment Weapons Main Article: Weapon/4 Goddesses Online#Ram Armor Main Article: Armor/4 Goddesses Online#Ram Hair Costumes Main Article: Costume/4 Goddesses Online#Ram Skills Videos Quotes In Game Pictures Kunoichi Ninja Attire (Crimson) Cyberdimension.jpg|Default Costume and Weapon and Hair Candy Coat Cyberdimension.jpg|Candy Coat Costume with Sweet Potato Kabukimono Ninja Attire (Blue-Purple) Cyberdimension.jpg|Kabukimono Ninja Attire (Blue-Purple) with Okaminmaru Izanagi and Silver Hair White Cat Suit (Yellow) Cyberdimension.jpg|White Cat Suit (Yellow) with Cat's Paw Neo and Pink Hair Cat Suit (Black) Cyberdimension.jpg|Cat Suit (Black) with Cat's Paw Neo and Pink Hair Ram in Cyberdimension.jpg|Ram as seen in game Ram Destruction Hermit Blade Cyberdimension.jpg |Ram using Destruction Hermit Blade against a Monster Ram Hundred Flower Cyberdimension.jpg|Ram's Hundred Flower's Shurikens hitting a Monster Ram Patrinia Cyberdimension.jpg|Ram using Patrinia References Navigation Category:Ram Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters